A Hero of Surprises
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: The founding members of the Justice League have a huge problem. An evil that has never been seen before has come to take over the earth. But as time goes on it seems that there is a connection between this new evil and the new member. But what is this connection? Are they working together? Or are they at war with each other? Who knows? Please read it and then like always Review it.
1. Chapter 1: A Girls Dream

**So hi first Justice League/Justice League Unlimited fanfic. Although I have only written two stories. Well here is my third story. Hope you like it. So I'll try to make these long no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Justice League, Justice League Unlimited. I own nothing in this story. Although, I only own Rachel but that's it. Okay?**

A girl no older than 17 was walking up the street she had brown eyes and brown hair. She was going into grade 12 and was so excited, her name was Rachel Pond. She was hoping to catch her heros in action. The Justice League, more specifically she wanted to see Shayera Hol. Rachel knew everything about Shayera, she knew her past and present. She wanted to be in the Justice League if only they would let her. Every time she asked they would always say "No, you are too young." But now that she was 17 she hoped that they would let her. She had always kept working on her Hand-to-hand combat skills until she could do them perfectly or close to perfectly.

As she was walking down the street she started singing a song that her mother always sang to her when she felt like giving up on her dreams. It was called Reach For Your Dreams:

" _When I close my eyes_

 _I slip into a dream like I'm falling,_

 _And I see my life, And everything that I've always wanted_

 _And I can't describe, floating and it feels like I'm weightless_

 _My name in lights, my destiny is going to be greatness._

 _This ain't just a dream it's reality_

 _And when you put your mind to it you can have almost anything_

 _Take it from me, don't ever let them stop you, and tell you, you can't reach for you dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams"_

Then Rachel went into one of her memories.

 **Flashback**

Her mom was stand there looking at her. Rachel was looking out a window. Her mom knew about her daughter's dream to be apart of the Justice League. But every time she asked they always said "No you're too young." Her mom agreed with them, but she could see that her daughter was starting to give up on her dream. So she went over and tapped on her daughter's shoulder, and sang

" _It might seem so far, lie something you can only imagine_

 _Just know who you are, make up your mind and make it happen_

 _No fear, just heart_

 _Just know what's inside you is special_

 _One step to start_

 _See everything from a different level_

 _This ain't just a dream it's reality_

 _And when you put your mind to it you can have almost anything_

 _Take it from me, don't ever let them stop you, and tell you, you can't reach for you dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams"_

Her father heard her mother singing to her and he went in. Both her mother and father were singers. Not too famous but still had a fair amount of fans. They were happy with it though this means they get to spend more time with their daughter. Her mother was a singer and her father was a rapper. They always sang together. So her father started rapping, he knew that always cheer up his little girl.

" _I dream about this every single night_

 _And I can keep on rapping just so psyched_

' _Cause big dreams, lead to big things flashing lights with my name in it_

 _Suit and tuxes I stay fitted all the way 'cause I'm made with it_

 _Everything I wanted it all came true grey poupon with a driver too_

 _Great big house with a diamond and pool_

 _Mama always said she didn't raise no fool_

 _I'ma stay hot cause I keep it cool, never gotta front when you pay your dues_

 _I'ma stay hot cause I keep it cool, never gotta front when you pay your dues"_

Then he did what she always liked he made his voice sound low and a bit robotic. That always made her laugh, and this time was no different. Then her mom started singing again, and Rachel started singing with her mom. That's when her parents knew they cheered her up, she always sang when she was happy.

" _This ain't just a dream it's reality_

 _And when you put your mind to it you can have almost anything_

 _Take it from me, don't ever let them stop you, and tell you, you can't reach for you dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams_

 _Reach for your dreams"_

 **End of flashback**

As Rachel was walking down the street she saw the Killer Frost, Shade, The key, and cheetah running out of the bank. The alarm was going off, Rachel knew she was going to be seeing the Justice League in action. But they never came, when she saw that they weren't coming Rachel leaped into action and the Flash would say. She started to take out The Key even if he wasn't the main threat. As she saw that Shade was about to put a black cloud to shade her vision, she leaped off of The Key and instead of her being caught in the black smoke The Key was trapped in it. So then she went after Shade and got to him

"Cheater never prosper." She told him.

He then tried to take her out but she slammed her fist down on his wrist, which belonged the hand that was holding his staff. He dropped it and she grabbed it. She then broke the staff "Sweet dreams Shade." Then punched him in the face, and he was out like a light.

That's when Cheetah came after her. "You know spots really looks good on you." Rachel said as she kept dodging Cheetah's attacks. "Just stay still." Cheetah told her. Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" Rachel asked in a mocking tone. "I'll kill you." Cheetah told Rachel. "Um, I think that you will kill me whether I'm moving or standing still." Rachel pointed out. Then she saw her opening and punched Cheetah when Cheetah tried to get up Rachel kicked her and Cheetah was knocked out.

That's when she went after The Key. "Honestly I took down Shade and Cheetah do you honestly think you can take me on?" Rachel asked hoping he would say no. "Uh,yeah, I'm sure I can." The Key told Rachel. Then Rachel took a under hand punch . The Key went flying. "Yeah I was sure too, so that's why I distracted you." Rachel told the now knocked out villain.

Then Killer Frost came after her. ' _Well I'm dead'_ Rachel thought. "Um, maybe we can talk about this, become friends, not kill me, anything." Rachel said. "As if, I'm going to enjoy this." Yep, Rachel knew Killer Frost would say that. ' _Well goodbye cruel world'_ Rachel thought.

That's when her saw something out of the corner of her eye. Yes, the Justice League. She saw Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and ' _oh my goodness'_ the hero she wanted to see Hawkgirl or as she likes to be called now Shayera Hol. When they came they fought off Killer Frost. Then they looked around them and saw all of the rest of the villains knocked out. Then they looked at Rachel.

"You did this." Black Canary asked. "What part taking out Shade, Cheetah, and The Key. Or the robbing the bank with the villains?" Rachel asked. "Green Lantern rolled his eyes, knowing she was half joking. "The first one." He told her answering her question. "Oh yeah, I did impressed?" She asked them. "Actually, yeah." Wonder woman sounded shocked. "How old are you? And what's your name?" Shayera asked. Rachel couldn't believe it Shayera, the Shayera, Rachel's life long hero is talking to her. "I-I'm Sevent-teen. My na-name's Rach-Rachel" Rachel stampered. "I see well, we got to go." Shayera said to the others. That's when Green Lantern stopped Shayera. "Wait what about her?" He asked pointing at Rachel. "Don't worry I didn't forget about her." Shayera told Green Lantern. "Wonder woman find Superman, and J'onn. Green Lantern find Batman, and Flash. Tell them to meet in the Founder's meeting room." Shayera told Flash and Green Lantern. Then off they went. "Canary come." Shayera told Canary. Then she taped on her com-link. "Shayera to watchtower. Bring me and Canary up." Then Shayera and Canary then got teleported to the watchtower. Rachel then wondered. ' _What does she mean she didn't forget about me?'_ Realization hit her. Was Shayera going to put Rachel's name forward for being apart of the league. ' _That would be so epic'_ Rachel thought. She couldn't wait. She hoped that was what Shayera was going to do.

 **Wow so is Rachel going to become a member of the League? Or will she not? Let's see.  
So yeah first chapter I will try to finish this story. Also for my followers of A Winter Without Snow, I got no requests for continuing the story so I think it might be a dead story. Although I'm hoping this won't end in the same way. But I also don't know what's going to happen. I'm just seeing where it's going. I have a few ideas but it's more of a play-by-ear sort of story. So bye. Oh wait the song I don't own either. **


	2. Chapter 2:A Dream Achieved

**Hi everyone, I'm bored so time to write a new chapter. Hope you enjoy**

 **I so own JL/JLU**

 ***Sees Hawkgirl tapping her mace***

 **I so don't own JL/JLU**

 **In the Watchtower**

 **Founder's meeting room**

The seven members all sat in their spots. Superman, Flash, Batman, and J'onn were confused want wondered why they were there.

"So Shayera, why did you want us to meet?" Flash brought the question to the table.

"Well you know that girl that keeps asking to be apart of the Justice League?" Shayera asked them.

"Um, yes, why do you ask?" Superman asked Shayera.

"Well you see when the bank was being robbed by Killer Frost, Shade, Cheetah, and The Key that girl her name is Rachel she had taken down all of them." Shayera told them. The four members looked at Shayera in shock and disbelief.

"Ok, nice joke Shayera but come on we were doing our job protecting the world from villains and you took us away from that, to tell us a joke?" Flash asked

"It's no joke Wally!" Wonder woman shouted, "she's telling the truth, me and John were there." She told Flash.

"Oh wow." Was all Flash could say

"That's what I said." Wonder woman stated

"So you want us to bring her into the league?" J'onn asked

"I think she earn it and she should be a part of the league." Shayera told them

"I agree with you Shayera." Wonder woman agreed

"To make this simple let's take a vote." Batman suggested

"Okay so everyone in favor of letting Rachel in, put up your hand," Shayera said, Wonder woman, Flash, Shayera, Green Lantern, and J'onn put up their hands. "All not in favor," that's when Superman and Batman put their hand up. "Hey, guy why not?" Flash asked

"She's too young." Superman stated.

"And we don't know anything about her, we don't know if she has powers and if she does we don't know how raw her powers are." Batman stated in his stoic voice.

"Superman she's seventeen, I think she's old enough. Batman we don't know if she has powers unless we see her in action." Shayera argued.

"It doesn't matter majority rules and the majority of us says to let her in, so we let her in." Wonder woman said.

"Fine, but I don't want to say I told you so when she can't hand the villains!" Superman yelled as he walked out of the room angrily.

Shayera was about to go after her when Wonder woman stopped her. "He'll get over it." She told Shayera.

"So, how do we find her?" Flash asked.

Green Lantern was about to say something, but Shayera stepped in. "We look for her." She stated plainly.

So the founding members go to the teleportation. J'onn put in the coordinates for the last place Shayera and the other three saw her. Then they teleported.

"So where do you think she is?" Flash asked.

Shayera turned him around and pointed at a girl who looked no older then 13.

"That's her she looks like she's 13." Flash said.

Rachel turned around, and gasped all seven founding members standing in front of her. Rachel thought she was she was dreaming

"I can assure you this is no dream." J'onn told her.

' _Oh my gosh, J'onn just talked to me.'_ Rahel thought in disbelief.

"Hello Rachel, we would like to give you an invitation to join the Justice League." Shayera told her.

"This has gotta be the greatest day of my life." Rachel said trying not to act like a little child who got their first cell phone.

"Well," Flash said making Rachel look up "are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming." Rachel said and ran over to them.

Then they got transported up to the Watchtower. Rachel looked up in aw. It was better then she even imagined it would be.

Rachel had finally got her dream. She was a member of the Justice League.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel heard someone call out her name and saw Flash near a door, "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, yeah, coming, coming." Rachel called out.

She ran until she was right beside Flash. "So Rachel what kind of powers do you possess?" Flash asked.

"Oh, I don't have any powers at least none that I know of." She stated calmly, even though inside she was screaming for joy.

"Oh, so how did you defeat Killer Frost, Shade, The Key, and Cheetah?" Flash asked.

"Well, with hand-to-hand combat and words." Rachel said.

That made all of the founding members stop and look at her. "What do you mean by with words?" Superman asked.

"Well you see words can be a powerful weapon. I used them to mainly distract." Then she looked at Flash. "And for the record I didn't defeat Killer Frost the four league members did that." Rachel told Flash.

"Oh wow, who knew words could be used like that?" John asked

"When did you use words?" Batman asked in his stoic voice.

"You see while I was fighting Shade I told him Cheaters never prosper, so I could get his attention away from his staff, then I broke his staff. Then Cheetah came after me and I got her angry by letting her know spots really looks good on her," Then she saw Flash bout to interrupt her. "When someone's angry they don't think clearly and makes it easier to fight. I kept dodging her until I found my opening and punched her. I saw her starting to get up so I kicked her down. Then she was I went to The Key. I knew I couldn't beat him so I decided that I was going to distract him instead," Then she saw Green Lantern about to speak, "I asked him 'Honestly I took down Shade and Cheetah do you honestly think you can take me on?' He said 'yeah I'm sure I can.' and when he was distracted, I took the opening and did an underhand punch. Then I said 'yeah, I'm sure too, that's why I distracted you.' That's when I saw Killer Frost and I knew no matter what I do I can't defeat her, So I tried to talk my way out of it by saying 'Um, maybe we can talk about this, become friends, not kill me, anything.' Although I knew that wasn't going to happen, then Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Black Canary and Shayera came in and well yeah."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Superman told her. "Maybe you do have what it takes." He admitted.

"Told you." Shayera said.

"So now what?" Rachel asked.

"What's your superhero name going to be?" Flash asked.

"Well, I never gave it any thought really," She admitted, "but I think it will be Dimond." She decided. "So now what?" Rachel asked.

"Now here is you membership card." J'onn gave her a card.

She looked at it like she had just single handedly won the Olympics. This is so awesome." She said.

"So, we will put you on missions with one of the senior members of the league. Okay?" Superman asked

"Yep that's fine." Rachel said.

Then they walked back to the teleportation pads. "So where too," J'onn asked.

"Um, 3476 Longmain lane." Rachel told him

Then she was transported to the steps of her house. She opened the door. "Mom, dad I have great news!" Rachel shouted.

"You got 100 percent on your math test?" Rachel's mom asked excitedly.

"Mom I said great news, not a miracle." She said jokingly, she and her mom laughed.

Then her dad came down from upstairs. "So my girl what's the great news?" He asked Rachel.

"I got membership into the Justice League!" She said excitingly. "Really that's awesome." Rachel's mother said happily. "Just remember you stay alive out there, if you die I will kill you." Her dad said. "Um dad, if I die I'm already dead, you can't kill me a second time." Rachel pointed out. Then they all laughed together. Rachel was so happy, she had a great family, and now was a member of the Justice League, everything was perfect

 **Oh well there you go stories over**

 **Just Kidding, how can the story be over like that we still have a long way to go, I hope**

 **Well see you next chapter. So bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shining Diamond

Hey everyone, still bored so let's go make another chapter can't wait.

I do- *Batman gives Batglare* -not so own JL/JLU 

After Rachel was done school she went back to her house and got the costume she designed. It was pretty simple just black short shorts with leggings underneath and a dark blue t-shirt on with a dark orange jacket on top. She had gotten the idea from Black Canary. Rachel loved Canary's outfit. So she wanted to dress a little bit like her. Then she started to sing one of her favorite songs

'I can make the rain stop if I wanna,

Just like my attitude

I can take my laptop record a snapshot

And change your point of view'

Then she turned on her Justice League com-link. "Diamond to Watchtower, beam me up." When she up to the Watchtower she kept singing:

'I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go but I

I'm I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time.'

Then she saw all the different types of superheroes. Some were laughing and started to have a good time when she sang, others just gave her weird looks whatever they did Diamond didn't care, she just kept singing her heart out:

'I go where life takes me,

But some days it makes me want to change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely,

But I know that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm…

I go where life takes me,

But some days it makes me want to change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely,

But I know that it's only a matter of my perception'

She then saw Shayera come out of her room, she looked so tired but Diamond didn't want that so Diamond went up to Shayera sang to cheer up Shayera any make her more awake:

'I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go but I'm

I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time.'

Shayera was surprised by this, but then smiled and laughed. 'Well it looks like we have found someone who like to have fun.' Shayera thought. As she watched Diamond just go through the halls singing. Diamond just liked to make other people happy it was so much fun to do so, even if she was bugging them so much she always was determined to make others happy. So she was just singing on her way to where she was to meet today:

'And baby there is nothing like this moment

To just be real and let the truth be spoken

Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken

Turn the lead in my hand into something golden

Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find

Myself and time.'

"And you're sure she's not going to blow it. I mean she's over her head I have a feeling she doesn't know it." Green Arrow told Superman. Then they saw Diamond come in singing away:

'I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,

I know I'll find myself in time'

They all smiled it seemed like she knew how to have a good time. Black Canary was there and she started to laugh. It's nice to see someone in this good of a mood among all of the seriousness of the League. Canary was happy to Diamond as a League member. She can sure break up a tense atmosphere.

"So you like to sing kid?" Green Arrow asked

"Yep I live to sing I sing to live." Diamond said

"Do you want to be a singer when you're older?" Green Arrow asked

"Yes, I've been planning on it my entire life. So who am I going to be working with?" Diamond asked excitedly

"So I can see that you're excited." Black Canary said.

"Yeah, I am." Diamond said extremely excited.

"Well ok so you're going to be working with me today." Black Canary said.

Green Arrow taped Black Canary on the shoulder.

"Sorry me and Green Arrow." Black Canary corrected herself

"Cool," Diamond was so excited to work with two Leaguers "so what are we going to do? Fighting super villains? Stopping robbers? What?" Diamond asked.

"Well no, we are going to be training today." Green Arrow said expecting Diamond to have a sad look on her face. Although he was surprised when diamond only just said 'great'. So then they headed off to the training room.

Diamond was happy because well two reasons one was obvious she was a Justice League member her entire dream has started, and two she's working with two League members when she was expecting to only work with one member.

Now is her chance to fully show them what she's got.

So there we go. Can't wait to see what training they do. How will Diamond do? We'll find out next chapter. See ya later


	4. Chapter 4: The Impact of a life time

Hi again I'm back I am so excited to write this story. Even if I don't get any reviews or if many people don't read it, mainly because I am also excited to see where this goes. Mainly because FYI I also have no idea I'm justgoing with the flow and just seeing where this takes me. So let's find out together shall we.

Disclaimer: So that no more Justice League members come after me I promise I don't own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited not now and not in the near future.

So when Green Arrow and Black Canary and Diamond got to the training room they got ready to do a little sparring lesson. First Diamond was up against Black Canary.

'Dodge, Punch, kick, dodge, backbend dodge, leg trip, roll, dodge...' Diamond kept thinking in her head. She had seen so many battle of everyone in the league that she had memorized all of their battle styles.

Canary couldn't believe that Diamond was actually beating her. 'She had just started training with the league, and she already knows my battle style. How?' Canary thought to herself.

Diamond could Canary was distracted and took the opportunity and she knocked Canary to the ground and got her in the tightest hold she could think of.

"Okay you got me. I'm down." Canary admitted. She just hated that she was taken down by a beginner.

Green Arrow just stood there in disbelief. Canary was one of the best fighters in the league, and she was just taken down by a newbee. 'How did Diamond manage to do that?' Green Arrow wondered.  
Diamond let go of Canary. "How did you manage to take down Canary?" Green Arrow asked.

"Well, I saw that she was distracted and I saw my chance and took it and that's how I did it." Diamond told them. Then she turned to Canary. "Never become distracted while in battle. As my teacher in Karate, Kung fu, Tae Kwon Do: 'that one mistake, could be you last.'"

Canary and Arrow couldn't believe they were being taught a lesson by a newbee of the league.

Arrow looked at Canary, They didn't think that she was going to beat Canary but it looks like they underestimated her. "Alright, not you get a challenge, let's see if you can handle it you going up against me."

"That's fine with me." Diamond smiled.

So then Arrow walked into the sparring circle. Diamond got ready. She started to remember Arrow's fighting style whenever he didn't use his bow and arrows. Then when Canary gave the word to start they started.

Once again Diamond said what to do in her head, 'Crouch, Jump, kick, hit, Dodge, jump, roundhouse kick, trip, fall backwards, roll, jump up…'

Arrow was now surprised that Diamond knew his fighting style.

Canary also couldn't believe it, it's as if she knew everyone's fighting style even though she never spared anyone in the league before. It was amazing. 'How could she know both their fighting styles? She's never even spared with any of us before.' Canary wondered.

Then as Diamond did to Canary she put Arrow into the strongest hold she could think of until Arrow admitted defeat. Diamond let go of Arrow but watched him like a hawk. Making sure he wasn't just saying that in then attacking her again, but he never did.

"Well, it looks like me and Canary aren't challenging enough for you. So what do you say to both of us sparring you at the same time?" Arrow asked

Diamond was so excited, she knew that she was impressing them. "Oh, bring it on."

So then both Arrow and Canary got ready to sparre Diamond.

When they started Diamond started going after Canary. Although Arrow was behind her. She had been learning martial arts so well, and had her sensei tell her so many times, 'be aware of your surroundings at all times, don't let anyone sneak up on you.' She remembered. So then she ducked. And that sent Arrow to knock into Canary.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Arrow asked shocked that Diamond basically knew that he was behind her.

"As my sensei always told me, 'be aware of your surroundings at all times, don't let anyone sneak up on you.'" Diamond quoted her sensei's words.

"Wow, you are just full of surprises aren't you." Canary said.

"That's right I am. Also just to let you know, how I did that, I am using both my opponents powers or strength against each other." Diamond said proudly. With her eyes closed. Even with her eyes closed she could sense Arrow and Canary coming after her again. So she stepped back to dodge both of them. They both collided with each other.

"You do know that we are the ones supposed to be teaching you, not the other way around?" Arrow asked her. It's as if they had switched roles. 'Honestly how hard could it be to defeat a newbie.' Arrow asked himself.

Finally when it was clear they couldn't lay a finger on her they gave in. They were exhausted. "Okay, training's over for today." Arrow told Diamond.

"Okay." Diamond said as her walked out of the room.

Then Arrow look to Canary, "okay we really have to tell the founding members about this." Canary nodded because she was too tired to reply.

So Arrow turned on his com-link. "Superman, J'onn, Lantern, Batman, Wonder woman, Flash, and Shayera, me and Canary need to talk to you."

Superman was the one who replied, "Why, what's wrong?" Superman asked.

"Nothing's wrong, we just have to tell you about Diamond." Arrow answered his question.

"Ok" Superman replied.

"Over and out," Lantern said.

"Let's meet in the Founding member's meeting room." J'onn suggested.

"I'll be there." Batman said in his usual stoic voice.

"Be there in a sec, I'm just about to wrap up a fight." Wonder woman told Arrow.

"Be there in a flash." Flash said with a little laugh. Which made Arrow laugh a bit to.

"On my way." Shayera let Arrow know.

When Arrow and Canary got to the meeting room. The member's where already at the table. There were two extra chairs put around the table for Arrow and Canary, Who were not as tired anymore.

"So what's up Arrow? Why'd ya want to meet with us?" Flash asked.

"Well, it's about Diamond." Arrow started but was interrupted by Superman. "What, did she get overwhelmed, or something?"

"Let's go with the something. Arrow told them. "She just kicked our butts just now. Honestly it felt as if instead of us teaching her a lesson, she turned the tables and taught us a lesson." Arrow told them.

"Seriously?" Lantern asked as if he was expecting Arrow or Canary to come out and tell them it was a joke.

"Yeah, she did. Also, it was as if she knew both our fighting styles. She knew what moves to do, and then we went up against her at the same time , and she pretty much knew when we were coming after her. Whether we were behind her or in front of her. Just just knew it. Then she told us how she was using us against each other." Canary told them. "She really is surprising."

"I definitely take back what I said about her being over her head, she definitely is not over her head." Arrow told them.

They all looked at each other in shock. "She does know that you are supposed to be teaching her the lesson, and not the other way around?" Shayera asked them.

"I'm pretty sure she does, but what could we teach her when she was creaming us like we were the newbie's?" Arrow answered Shayera's question.

"Wow, she is definitely one of a kind." Superman said

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Arrow told them.

They then sat there quietly thinking to themselves, asking the same question. 'So now what' J'onn then broke the silence. "I think she is ready for her first mission as a Justice League member."

"Okay, so are you going to put her on an easy mission or a hard one?" Canary asked.

"I think I will put her on a medium size one." J'onn stated

"Um, J'onn" Arrow called to the Martian.

"Yes?" J'onn asked

"I think you should put her on a hard one. She definitely has the skills for one." Arrow told the Martian.

"If you say so, you and Canary will go with her." J'onn told them.

And there we go. So Diamond/Rachel has definitely has made an impression on the Justice League. Taking down both Arrow and Canary, wow. So what mission will she be going on. An earth bound mission? Or a off world mission? Keep reading to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Girl of Surprises

**Free time, another chapter coming at you right now.**

 **Disclaimer: So sense it is the same day that I posted the last chapter no I do not own JL/JLU. Also so I don't have to keep repeating myself, any and all songs in this fanfiction are not mine to own at all.**

As J'onn was deciding on what mission to put Diamond on he thought about what Canary and Arrow said to him and the other six founding members. '" _Honestly it felt as if instead of us teaching her a lesson, she turned the tables and taught us a lesson." "I'm pretty sure she does, but what could we teach her when she was creaming us like we were the newbie's?" "She really is surprising." "I think you should put her on a hard one. She definitely has the skills for one."So a newbie who for her first mission is going to have a hard mission. In all the years that I have been with the Justice League we always start the newbies with the easy missions, pickpockets, and other things like that. But Diamond was going to be starting with a hard mission.'_

As J'onn looked he saw a mission that was just right for Diamond, a challenging one, but not extremely hard.

Diamond was talking to some other League members. Stargirl, Vixen, Fire, and Booster Gold. She was telling them about her training this morning. "Wait, so you actually single handedly took down Canary and Arrow by yourself?" Booster Gold asked in disbelief.

"That's right I'm just that good." Diamond answered. That's when they heard J'onn over the intercom. Diamond, Black Canary, and Green Arrow please report to the bridge immediately."

"Well, time to go see what he wants." She said to the others.

When she got to the bridge she saw that Black Canary and Green Arrow were already there. ' _Great last to get here, not a good impression.'_ Diamond thought to herself.

"So, what ya want J'onn?" Diamond asked out of curiosity.

"I'm sending you on your first mission as a league member." J'onn told Diamond.

Diamond's face lit up and she couldn't believe it. "So what's the mission?" Diamond asked excitedly.

"There are some villains who escaped just this afternoon, you, Canary, and Arrow will be going to stop them and send them back to jail." J'onn told her.

Diamond looked at him in surprise, all the other members of the league told her that because she is a new member she will get the easy missions, but this is definitely a hard mission from the sounds of it.

Although before she could say anything she saw Canary and Arrow walking away. Diamond followed them. They went to the teleportation pads and got teleported to the site where the escaped villains were supposed to be.

They looked around. Diamond started to think they were too late when Copperhead jumped on Green Arrow, Star Sapphire shot a beam at Black Canary, and then saw Sinestro coming after her. ' _Great I'm dead.'_ Diamond said to herself.

She dodged Sinestro's attacks hand-to-hand combat, and his ring attacks. She was just dodging until she thought of a plan to take down Sinestro. Then she thought about his weakness and remembered what her sensei told her one time ' _just remember even if it looks like someone doesn't have a weakness they always do.' 'And what weakness would someone who looks like he/she doesn't have a weakness?' 'Their weakness is like anyone else's, their anger if you can make it so their anger gets the better of them then they don't think clearly.'_

That's when Diamond started to talk to Sinestro. "So Sinestro, what'cha been doing lately?" She asked.

Sinestro didn't look happy at the question. "I have been trying to think of a way to beat you stupid heros."

"Honestly, how do you expect to do that? Insult me to death? Bore me do death? What, what, tell me? Please I want to know." Diamond said in a mocking tone.

Sinestro picked up on the mocking, that's when got even angrier.

Diamond was getting happier because her pan was working. That's when she saw an opening and went for it. She leaped up and Hopped on top of Sinestro she reached down and grabbed his wrist being extra careful that he didn't hit her with a blast from his ring. That's when she slid the ring off his finger, and jumped back down to the ground. "Thanks, wonder how it works? Can you tell me?" She asked Sinestro. Who at this time was boiling mad.

"Give me my ring back!" He yelled.

Diamond however just kept playing around with him. "Gimme, gimme, never gets don't you know your manners yet?"

Sinestro stopped with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Seriously, that's not how you finish the rhyme." She said in mock anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sinestro yelled, he was definitely at his peak of anger.

"I say 'gimme, gimme, never gets don't you know your manners yet?' then you say 'yes I do very well gimme, gimme anyhow.'" Diamond told Sinestro.

That's when Sinestro yelled out in frustration. He went after Diamond in full blown rage. Diamond kept dodging with Sinestro's ring in her hand. Then when she saw her opening she punched Sinestro, then she kicked him, then roundhouse kicked him, and finished it off with a underhand punch. She could tell Sinestro was down for the count.

Then she looked over to Black Canary and Green Arrow who were just staring at her in disbelief. She took down Sinestro their most powerful enemy. Diamond who had no powers took down Sinestro.

Now they knew she was going to be a legend in the Watchtower. Then the police came and put the three villains away, Diamond went up to one of then and he policeman got out a box and Diamond put Sinestro's ring in it, and the policeman locked it up.

That's when they got beamed back up to the Watchtower. All of the heros were anxiously awaiting to see canary, Arrow, and the newest member Diamond. When they heard that Sinestro was one of the three villains they got worried of what had become of their comrades.

When they got up all the heros could see that Black Canary only had a few cuts and a few burns, and Green Arrow had a little more cut and a few lashes on his arms. Although they weren't as worried about them as they were about Diamond. But they didn't see Diamond, and that made them all assume the worst. Even Black Canary and Green Arrow were frightened a this point. That's when the teleportation pad started up again and then there she was Diamond. To everyone's surprise she barely had any cut they only saw one or two scratches. That's when the founding members made their way to the front of the crowd. "What happened? Are you three okay?" Lantern asked frightened because at least one of them was going up against Sinestro. When he saw the state Canary was in he thought that she had gone up against Sinestro. Although the three heros noticed this and Canary told him "I went up against Star Sapphire," then they all looked at Green Arrow "Oh me, I went up against Copperhead," he told them. Then they all look in shock at Diamond every hero in the room had their eyes on her, well Canary and Arrow were less shocked but still a little shocked, from seeing her in the condition she was in. She went up against their strongest foe, and she came out of it with barely a scratch.

"Oh, well um, I went up against Sinestro." She said a little bit embarrassed.  
"Please tell me you're joking." Supermen said with shock in his voice. But Diamond just shook her head.

"How did you do it?" Shayera asked.

"Well, I just used his weakness." She told the heros.

"But Sinestro has no weakness." Lantern told her.

She then shook her head, and said "there's something my sensei told me."

"Which is" Flash asked.

"'just remember even if it looks like someone doesn't have a weakness they always do.' 'And what weakness would someone who looks like he/she doesn't have a weakness?' 'Their weakness is like anyone else's, their anger if you can make it so their anger gets the better of them then they don't think clearly.'" Diamond told the heros they then just were amazed.

"So his weakness is his anger?" Wonder woman asked

"That's right." Diamond said happily.

 **Diamond is definitely something isn't she. But that's just her. So yeah can't wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hall of fame

New chapter no rest, let's go

I don't own JL/JLU

Diamond after a while of talking to the other heros finally made it home. She went inside, "Mom dad guess what?" Her mom came running in.

"What is it?" She said excitedly. She waited until her dad came up from the basement.

"I fought Sinestro." She told them.

They both gasped, "are you okay?" Her mom asked worriedly

"Yes I'm fine, actually I'm great. I made such an impact on the Justice League." She said happily.

"That's great." Her dad said, happy for her.

"And to think, I was going to give up on my dream." Rachel said.

"Well don't you ever even think about giving up on any other dreams you have for the future." Her dad told her. She knew what was coming next she loved it when her parents sang to her, it was always so much fun.

Then he started singing Hall of Fame, another one of Rachel's favorite song:

'Yeah, you can be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world

You can beat the war

You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock'

Her mom was singing the extra parts

'(yeah)'

'You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame '

'(yeah)'

'And the world's gonna know your name'

'(yeah)'

''Cause you burn with the brightest flame '

'(yeah)'

'And the world's gonna know your name'

'(yeah)'

'And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame'

'You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero

You can get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame'

'(yeah)'

'And the world's gonna know your name'

'(yeah)'

''Cause you burn with the brightest flame'

'(yeah)'

'And the world's gonna know your name'

'(yeah)'

'And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame'

'Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers'

'(Yeah)'

'Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be truth seekers

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame'

'(yeah, yeah, yeah)'

'And the world's gonna know your name'

'(yeah, yeah, yeah)'

''Cause you burn with the brightest flame'

'(yeah, yeah, yeah)'

'And the world's gonna know your name'

'(yeah, yeah, yeah)'

'And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame'

'(Be a champion)'

'You could be the greatest

You can be the best'

'(Be a champion)'

'You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

'(Be a champion)'

'You could beat the world

You could beat the war'

'(Be a champion)'

'You could talk to God, go banging on his door'

'(Be a champion)'

'You can throw your hands up'

'(Be a champion)'

'You can beat the clock'

'(yeah)'

'You can move a mountain'

'(Be a champion)'

'You can break rocks'

'(Be a champion)'

'You can be a master

Don't wait for luck'

'(Be a champion)'

'Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame'

"I will be on the Hall of Fame. I'm already the talk on the Watchtower. Getting into the Hall of Fame can't be that hard." Rachel said determinedly.

The next day when she went to the Watchtower, she saw a group of heros standing together. The group was made up of: Vixen, Stargirl, Shayera, Hawk and Dove, and Vigilante

Vigilante saw Diamond and waved her over. "Hey girl, come talk with us." He called.

Diamond went over then as soon as she got over there Stargirl asked "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Um well, nothing really. I just thought I'd come up here and maybe train a bit." Diamond told them.

They all laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Diamond asked.

"I don't think you have to train, you beat Sinestro and coming back with barely a scratch." Shayera said answering Diamond's question. "You also beat Black Canary and Green Arrow, you took them both on as well and single handedly beat them. I training is nothing to worry about." Vixen told Diamond.

"'Skills can always be improved, if you think you finally reached the end of your training you are wrong training lasts a lifetime.' My sensei taught me that and whatever my sensei says I always listen because he is a master and he still trains to improve something of his." Diamond told them.

Diamond pushed past them and went to the training room. She decided that she was instead of doing physical training she was going to do mental and spiritual training. So she went to a corner of the room and sat in her meditation position. And closed her eyes and started to meditate.

Vixen and Shayera went to the training room as well when they saw Diamond basically unmoving they tried to wake her up. Although they couldn't wake her up. Shayera then turned on her com-link. "J'onn."

"Yes shayera." J'onn replied.

"I think some things wrong with Diamond." Shayera told him. And J'onn went to the training room.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Shayera brought him to the still unmoving Diamond. His eye then turned orange. Which showed the two heros that he went into Diamond's mind.

"Diamond?" J'onn called

"Yes J'onn" He heard her say. Then she appeared in front of him.

"Are you alright?" J'onn asked

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Diamond asked J'onn.

"It's just that your body isn't moving-" J'onn started but Diamond interrupted him.

"It's called meditation." When She saw he was about to ask a question she kept on going. "It's to bring together my mind and spirit. Meditation strengthens my spirit." Diamond finished.

"Alright." J'onn said.

So then J'onn came out of his trance.

"Is she alright?" Vixen asked.

"Yes she is she is just meditating." He told Vixen and Shayera.

Both Shayera and Vixen calmed down then got up and started to train. While J'onn went back to the bridge.

That was a fun chapter to write. I had to throw in another song we had like two chapters without a song. I just couldn't resist the temptation and this was the perfect place to put in Hall of Fame. Well bye. 


	7. Chapter 7:A relization

So now time for chapter 7 wow this is awesome. Maybe I should write more stories without knowing where it will go.

So me no own JL/JLU

The next day Diamond went into the training room and saw Black Canary training. Well "training" then she saw her punch the wall.

"Um, Canary you okay?" Diamond asked.

"Um, yeah just training." Canary replied.

"You do know that the wall isn't a good opponent. Why not train with me? I mean I came here to train." Diamond told Canary.

"How can I, I'm never going to beat you." Canary said while she sat down on the bench.

Diamond sat down beside her she thought about how to cheer her up. Diamond decided to see if singing a certain song would work. So she started to sing One Step at a Time:

'Hurry up and wait

So close, but so far away

Everything that you've always dreamed of

Close enough for you to taste

But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting'

That's when Canary looked away in frustration. So Diamond when and sat on the other side of her and kept on singing:

'We live and we learn to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen when it's

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time'

When she started again Canary looked up and started to feel the feeling of frustration leave her. As Diamond kept singing:

'You believe and you doubt

You're confused, you got it all figured out

Everything that you always wished for

Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours

If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting'

Diamond then stood up and walked in front of canary and sat on her knees so she could look Canary in the eyes as she sang:

'We live and we learn to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen when it's

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer

But there's no end in sight

(when you need to find the strength)

It's your faith that makes you stronger

The only way you get there

Is one step at a time

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen when it's

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen when it's

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time '

After Diamond finished Canary didn't feel frustrated. She agreed to sparing Diamond.

So as they started Diamond was anticipating every move that Canary would do. So then Canary then didn't something that Diamond wasn't prepared for. That is when the tables turned. At the end of it all Canary had won the match. Canary was so happy, she had finally beat Diamond.

Then she asked Diamond something, "are you sure that you don't have a superpower?" Diamond was caught off guard by this. "Yes I'm sure I don't. Why do you ask?" Diamond asked.

"Well it's just that it seem like your singing always brings out the feeling that you want the people you're singing to, to feel." Canary finished.

"Maybe? I honestly don't know." Diamond admitted. "But honestly I don't see how that can help me in a fight."

Then canary looked at Diamond and told her, "All powers need practice to grow. If you want I can help you."

Diamond looked at her sadly. "But where do we start?"

"As you told or sang to me 'We live and we learn to take, one step at a 's no need to rush, it's like learning to fly, or falling in love. It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen and we, find the reasons why one step at a time'." Canary told Diamond

"I guess my sensei was right you always have something to practice." Diamond said to Canary

"Yeah, he was." Canary agreed. "So do you want to practice tomorrow?"

"Okay, but where?" Diamond asked

"How about, the training room in the metro-tower." Canary suggested.

"Okay what time?" Diamond asked

"Um, 4:00 in the afternoon." Canary said

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you canary, I don't know what I would have done without you." Diamond thanked Canary.

"Same here, Diamond you helped me improve my combat skills, now I have them all at their peak for right now, that is." Canary thanked Diamond.

"Well see you tomorrow." Diamond said

"Yeah, see you." Canary replied.

"Oh, wait." diamond stopped Canary.

"What is it?" Canary asked.

"See you later alligator." Diamond said hoping that Canary knew the last part.

Canary smiled and finished with, "See in a while crocodile."

Diamond smile and walked out of the training room. She was going to go home when some heros stopped her in the halls.

"So there's the famous new hero." Said Vixen.

"Hi Vixen, I was just heading home." Diamond told her.

"Oh, I- or we were hoping you could hang out for a bit." Vixen said.

"Oh, sorry I have a lot of homework to do." diamond said

"Oh what subjects?" Stargirl asked

"Oh, well I have English, SAP, French, and Chemistry." Diamond said

"What's SAP?" Stargirl asked

"Oh, it's sociology, anthropology, and psychology. I'm on the psychology, it's almost time for exams and I need to get good marks." Diamond explained

"Oh, Okay we understand make sure you get good marks." Vixen told her.

"Will do," Answered Diamond. Diamond got to the teleportation pads and asked to be teleported to her home. When she got home she went inside and started on her homework.

So even diamond has things they need to work on. Also maybe Diamond does have a superpower, this is so awesome, I don't know about you but I'm really enjoying this story.


	8. Chapter 8: A Grave Injery

**Hi I'm back I hope you enjoy Shayera's Trial letting you know that will most likely be an entire series.**

 **I own nothing if I did JL/JLU would still be running**

While Rachel was doing her homework she couldn't stop thinking about what Canary said to her. 'Well it's just that it seem like your singing always brings out the feeling that you want the people you're singing to, to feel.' Could Canary actually be right. Did Rachel really have a superpower? She kept going on her homework. She was now working on her Chemistry. The question that she was working on was 'What are the names of the Lanthanides?' that's when she started to sing a song quietly:

There's Hydrogen and Helium, Then Lithium, Beryllium Boron, Carbon everywhere,

Nitrogen all through the air With Oxygen so you can breathe And Fluorine for your pretty teeth Neon to light up the signs, Sodium for salty times MAGNESIUM,

Aluminum Silicon PHOSPHORUS, then Sulfur,

Chlorine and Argon POTASSIUM and Calcium so you'll grow strong

SCANDIUM Titanium Vanadium and Chromium and MANGANESE

This is the Periodic Table, Noble Gas are stable, Halogens and Alkali react aggressively Each period we'll see new outer shells While electrons are added moving to the right

Iron is the 26 Then Cobalt, Nickel coins you get Copper Zinc and Gallium Germanium and Arsenic

Selenium and Bromine film While Krypton helps light up your room Rubidium and Strontium then Yttrium Zirconium NIOBIUM Molybdenum Technetium RUTHENIUM Rhodium Palladium SILVER-WARE then Cadmium and Indium TIN-CANS,

Antimony Then Tellurium and Iodine and Xenon and then Caesium and Barium is 56,

and this is where the table splits

Where lanthanides have just begun

Lanthanum Cerium and Praseodymium Neodymium's next to, Promethium then 62, Samarium, Europium, Gadolinium and Terbium, Dysprosium, Holmium, Erbium, Thulium, Ytterbium, Lutetium.'

So then she wrote the answer down knowing it was: Lanthanum, Cerium, Praseodymium Neodymium, Promethium, Samarium, Europium, Gadolinium, Terbium, Dysprosium, Holmium, Erbium, Thulium, Ytterbium, Lutetium.

After a while of doing her boring homework she had finished. And put everything in her bag. Then she remembered that in half and hour she had to be at the Metro-tower to do her shift. So she got her outfit on and went out to get to the Metro-tower in time.

She was able to get there in time and then when she was about to go inside she heard someone call her name and grounded. She can't seem to get anywhere without someone calling her name. So she just ignored it and went inside.

The change of shifts was happening she had gotten there just in time so then she went up and was extremely exhausted.

"So long day?" Shayera asked.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get anywhere without someone calling my name." Diamond said.

"So, being famous is not all it's cracked up to be?" Shayera said with a little smirk.

Diamond gave a little smirk back and said "No it's not, it's extremely tiring."

"Well at least here you don't have to worry about it." Shayera said.

Diamond went and sat down on the bench nothing really has been happening lately.

That's when alarms went off and she jumped up. "Shayera, what's going on?" Diamond asked

"An attack, a really bad one at that." The other two on shift went to do what they could and Shayera contacted the Watchtower. "Shayera to Watchtower."

Mister Terrific is the one who answered. "Watchtower here, what's wrong?"

"There's an attack on Metropolis, we'll need backup for this one." Shayera informed him.

"Right, I'll send help as soon as I can." Mister Terrific told her.

Then Diamond and Shayera took off. When we got to the attack sight we saw it was General Wade. Shayera when after him. But was out of the way quickly.

Then Diamond decided not to attack but play on his weakness which like anyone; is his anger.

"Hey you, bet you can't catch me." Diamond called. General Wade stopped his attack on Shayera.

"I don't have time for you, you're no superhero, I want the real ones." General Wade said.

"Wow and what ever happened to the 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?" Diamond asked mockingly.

General Wade started to get angry. "Don't you make fun of me."

"Why, I mean I do it to every villain." She told him

"I am no villain-" He started to go on a rant but Diamond interrupted him. "Um, attacking people who can't defend themselves and trying to destroy the Justice League, as far as I understand that counts as being a villain."

"You are the menasis." General Wade said.

"Uh, what did we do? All we do is protect everyone, and you try to destroy us." She told him

She kept dodging him. "Keep still." He said loudly.

"And why would I do that?" Diamond asked. Then Mister Terrific said he's sending in reinforcements.

Then she saw them get teleported in. There was; Green Lantern, Wonder woman, Superman, Flash, and J'onn. "Well there you go, right behind you is Green Lantern, Wonder woman, Superman, Flash, and J'onn."

Then General Wade came after her again. "Hey, there are heros behind you, I told you that." Diamond said. "Wait if you're still attacking me does that mean you consider me to be a hero now?"

Then Superman came at him and forced him back. J'onn came up to Diamond "Get any and all civilians out of here." He ordered me.

"Yes, sir." Diamond said.

Then she went and got everyone out.

It took a while but the hero's finally defeated General Wade.

With the heroes

They then went to get the other heroes who tried to take him down. Fire was not too badly hurt, Stargirl was a bit worse but would recover soon. Although Shayera was a different story. They brought Shayera up to the Watchtower med bay. And when they did an x-ray, it was shown that she had a badly broken wing, a fractured wrist, and some broken ribs. The fractured wrist and broken ribs, would heal fine. Although they weren't so sure about her broken wing.

Med Bay

John walked in to Shayera's room, and saw her resting peacefully on the bed, The other founding members came in too.

"How is she?" John asked the doctor who was in there.

"A badly broken wing, a fractured wrist, and some broken ribs." He told the heroes

"Will she be alright?" Diana asked

"Well, the fractured wrist and broken ribs, will heal fine. Although we're not so sure about her broken wing. It is really bad it may not heal." He admitted. "There has been signs of a small infection starting up in her wing."

"What will happen if it doesn't heal or if the infection gets worse?" Wally asked

"If it doesn't heal or the infection gets worse, I can't say for sure but I have been deciding with the other doctors have been considering amputating them." He told the other founding members

They just stared at him and couldn't move, John then looked at Shayera. He could believe that she might not have her wings.

"Please don't do that." Wally begged.

"We don't want to but we may have to." The doctor said.

 **Wow, that just got dark extremely fast. What is my mind thinking? Shayera without wings I can't even imagine that. Well this is want I get from doing a blind story. So it looks like there are now two stories going on now a main story and a sub-story. I hope Shayera doesn't lose her wings but unfortunately am not in control of this story. Well bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: The gift of a friend

**Hi I'm back sorry I've had so much writer's block. For this story at least. Even though it is a blind story my mind seemed to have gone on a vacation. I've been thinking that if my mind ever does that again, I'm going to work on a new story to hopefully get rid of my writer's block. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: So I'm pretty sure throughout the chapters that I don't own JL/JLU. *Sticks head out from behind wall* Also I'm 99.99999% sure that I will never ever in my lifetime own JL/JLU.**

The next day Diamond went into the Metro-tower. To start her training with Black Canary. She saw Canary waiting for her.

"Hey, right on time." Canary told Diamond.

"Hi, Canary." Diamond said in reply.

Then they went into the training room, and everything was set up. Diamond couldn't believe how great it looked.

"I asked Arrow to set it up last night." Canary told Diamond seeing how Diamond was looking at the training room.

Diamond nodded showing that she heard Canary.

"So a way that you can harness your sing voice to turn it into a weapon is to can try to turn it into a hypnotic reaction. That can make anyone you want do whatever you want them to do." Canary explained.

"But how do I do that?" Diamond asked

Canary looked at her and told her, "You look at the person you want to control and then you sing and point at what you want them to attack or tell them want you want them to do. Okay?"

Diamond nodded, and then saw Green Arrow step in. "I guess I'm the one you're controlling."

Diamond was excited to try and get a new power. So then she picked a song and waited until Canary said that she could start. Then she saw Canary give the signal to tart and saw Green Arrow come after her and Diamond started to sing:

" _Step one, you say we need to talk_

 _He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_

 _He smiles politely back at you_

 _You stare politely right on through_

 _Some sort of window to your right_

She had gotten Green Arrow under her control, although to her it really didn't feel like her. She just couldn't do it.

When she stopped singing and Green Arrow was no longer under her control Canary came down. "Hey, what's wrong you were doing so good?" Canary asked.

"I can't do it. It just doesn't feel like me. I want to spread happiness with my singing not control people with it. I'm fine with the skills that I have now." Diamond said as she walked out of the training room.

She passed GL, "Hey Green Lantern" Diamond said.

"Yeah, what is it?" GL asked.

"I was just wondering how Shayera is?" Diamond asked.

"Why don't you go find out for yourself." Gl suggested

"Is she awake?" Diamond asked.

"Yes." GL answered and walked away.

Diamond went up to Shayera's room, and knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a voice on the other side.

So, Diamond went in. "Hey" Diamond said calmly

"Hi, Diamond how are you doing?" Shayera said perking up a bit.

Diamond was happy to see Shayera happy, "Not too bad, got some scars from bad guys but I'm still living" Diamond said playfully.

"How about you?" Diamond asked.

"Oh, well I bet it pretty obvious." Shayera said. "I'm not too happy to not be able to do missions for a while and I have to stay on the Watchtower but I'll manage. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know mission here and there, training, watching over the word, hero stuff." Diamond said playfully."How about you?"

"Well, mainly just resting, and thinking." Shayera said.

"What'cha been thinking about?" Diamond asked.

"Well, not sure if I want to stay with the League." Shayera confest

"What will you do?" Diamond asked

"Maybe go it solo. It's hard for me to worry about bystanders and the battle and my teammates." Shayera told Diamond.

"Well it hard to go it solo. Can I sing you a song my friend once showed me?" Diamond asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Shayera said.

So then Diamond started to sing:

" _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

 _'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

 _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

 _But it's harder to walk on your own"_

Shayera looked at her after she said that line. Shayera started to think.

" _You'll change inside_

 _When you realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Diamond looked at Shayera to see if she was still listening and knew that she was and so Diamond kept on going.

" _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

 _There through the highs and the lows_

 _Someone to count on, someone who cares_

 _Beside you wherever you go_

 _You'll change inside_

 _When you realize_

 _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Shayera and Diamond then looked at each other smiling. Diamond knew that with the Justice League, Diamond finally understood 'the gift of a friend'

" _When your hope crashes down_

 _Shattering to the ground_

 _You, you feel all alone_

 _When you don't know which way to go_

 _There's no signs leading you home_

 _You're not alone"_

Shayera then looked away thinking again and then knew that Diamond was right.

" _The world comes to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend_

 _By your side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty you are_

 _When you open your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _The gift of a friend"_

Shayera and Diamond hugged. "Thank you" Shayera thanked Diamond.

"So about you leaving the Justice League?" Diamond questioned.

"No, I'm staying with my friends, and my family." Shayera said, knowing that Diamond was right she had 'the gift of a friend' with the Justice League.

Then Diamond left.

' _The gift of a friend, I do have that with the Justice League. They have all forgiven me even though what I did. I'm not leaving them.'_ Shayera thought then went back to sleep.

 **There we go yeah Shayera's okay. I hope she still has her wings I have no idea about that. I have a feeling that the new evil will be in the next chapter. Well bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: A new type of evil

**So as you may have all guessed that this story is going to be a musical story but I still hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

As Rachel walked down the hallway of the Watchtower she saw some heros. There was Flash, Black Canary, Stargirl, and Supergirl.

As she was walking by she heard Black Canary call out to her, Rachel groaned and went over.

"What is it Black Canary?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to do a patrol with us?" Canary asked

"Well I guess I could." Rachel said hesitantly

"Well then we should go." Stargirl said.

So then they told J'onn and they went to the teleportation pads. And got teleported to New York.

"Great, you didn't tell me we were going to New York." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Why?" Supergirl asked.

"Enough chit-chat let's get moving." Canary ordered.

So then they moved out Canary, and Rachel patrolled from a top the roof tops. Flash patrolled from the ground. Supergirl, and Stargirl patrolled from the sky.

"So we just keep an eye out for any trouble?" Rachel asked Canary

"Yes, that basically what we do." Canary answered

Then they heard alarms. They rushed over to the place that it was coming from.

It was a bank robbery.

"Well, not that much fun but it has to be stopped." Rachel stated

Rachel and Canary went and took down the robbers. Then the police came and took away the robbers.

A thunderstorm started as they headed back to the watchtower. Rachel turned around to see the unexpected.

Her brother.

"Well that's unexpected…" Rachel said in shock.

'What's unexpected? It's obviously just Thunder. No need to worry. He's easy to take down." Canary said.

"Uh… yeah sure sorry. Just talking about the storm. I hate thunderstorms." Rachel lied.

Canary laughs. "Don't worry. It's a common fear. You'll get over it someday."

Rachel laughs with Canary. "Yeah. I know."

The patrollers come towards Thunder as Rachel blocks their way.

"What are you doing?" The patrollers asked.

"Uh… well just protecting you from the lighting. No need to get zapped today!" Rachel sad nervously laughing.

"Thanks kid. But I think we're ok." The patrollers laughed as they took her brother away.

Canary looked at her skeptically as they went back to the watchtower.

"What was that back there? You can't protect someone from lightning. You should've protected them from Thunder." Canary said still looking at Rachel skeptically.

"Well technically you can protect someone from lightning. You just need to know when it's coming and move them out of the area." Rachel responded.

"And how do you know when and where the lightning will strike?" Canary asked in disbelief.

"Well...Uh…" Rachel tried to find her words but she was cut off by Canary.

"I'm taking you to the founders and you're telling us all the truth." Canary said in anger.

Rachel nodded her head as she and Canary headed to the founders.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you try to protect the villain?" Flash asked.

"Well, you see, funny story…" Rachel said as she was cut off.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" He said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Well uh, once upon a time…" Rachel got cut off a second time by another founder.

"Get to the point." Wonder Woman said obviously annoyed.

Rachel took a very deep breath in.

"Thunder is my brother!" She said super fast.

"Wait I didn't get that. Can you say it again?" Superman asked. "Maybe like slower?" Superman added.

"Ok. Well," She started. "Thunder is my brother." She mumbled under her breath.

"Ok now try a little louder now so I can hear you." Superman said.

"THUNDER IS MY BROTHER! Is that loud enough for you?" Rachel said as she sat back down in her seat.

All were stunned as they looked at her and took in what she had just said.

"So you're related to a villain but want to be apart of a Justice League? Ha! You must be kidding yourself!" Shayera laughed sarcastically but trying to hide her disappointment.

"I told you she would screw up. Just like all the other newbies. I knew it from the start. I knew there was something off about her." Batman said.

"I'm right here." Rachel said feeling insulted.

"I know. I have eyes. Unfortunately." Flash said. Everyone but Rachel continued to laugh. Having enough of the insults, Rachel runs out of the room and went home.

 **Well there you go. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge's Distruction

**HI I'm back… again. Time to see how Rachel reacts to this.**

 **Also, if you haven't guessed yet, I DO NOT own JL/JLU**

Rachel the next day as she does her regular shift but things don't feel the same. She's lost all trust in the league and she has no motivation to be there anymore.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today." Canary said.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Rachel snapped as she tried to walk away.

"Woah, woah woah! You do not get to treat me with disrespect and walk away from me like that! Do you understand me?" Canary started to snap.

"Yes. I completely understand. You and the rest of the league can treat me poorly but haven't you ever heard of 'Treat people the way you want to be treated'? You and the rest of the league have lost all of my trust. A team that doesn't trust, doesn't work.I quit." Rachel said and she handed her card to Canary.

"You lost trust with us yet you're related to a villain?" Canary said.

"Uh… yeah...I guess." Rachel said realizing her issue.

"Look, I understand he is your brother. But he's also a villain. So it's your choice. Go protect him or stay with us and we will all gain each other's trust and defeat him together." Canary said hoping she'd make the right decision.

"About that…" Rachel said nervously chuckling. "I'd rather fight him on my own. He can seriously hurt you or the other way around." Rachel added.

"No. I'm sorry. We can't let you do that. How can we trust you won't let him escape? I mean he IS your brother after all." Flash said listening in.

"I won't do that. I promise." Rachel responded.

"We will all fight him and that's the end of it." Batman chimed in.

"No I don't think you get it. None of you." Rachel said.

"Get what?" Canary asked.

"I want to defeat him by myself because…" Rachel was trying to find the courage to continue.

"Because…?" Superman asked giving her hand gestures to continue.

"Because...I hate him.I HATE HIM SO MUCH! HE'S RUINED MY FAMILY! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO DEFEAT HIM, IT'S GOING TO BE ME. AND ME ONLY!" Rachel started to get anxiety because she never meant to yell and she's afraid she'll make _someone (Aka batman)_ snap.

"I've learned the hard way. Revenge is never the way to go. When my parents were killed as a kid, I wanted nothing but revenge. I learned from a good friend of mine that revenge won't fix it. It will just drive you mad. Trust me." Batman said firmly _trying not to snap._

"Maybe it's safer if you stay out of this one. Looks like you'll need a little healing before you're ready to fight again." Canary suggested.

"No. I'll be fine. I will fight this. And I WILL fight him." Rachel said keeping her cool. Not for long though…

"You will not fight him! That is very unsafe! Clearly, you have issues you need to face before you can do anything!" Batman snapped. Finally…

"SAYS YOU!" Rachel snapped.

"Excuse me?" Batman said.

"Ignore him Rachel." Superman said as he patted his hands on Batman's shoulder.

"REMOVE YOUR HANDS IMMEDIATELY!" Batman said in his 'Bruce Wayne' voice.

"He has a little bit of issues he still needs to deal with. You can fight but we will fight with you." Flash added.

"SUPERMAN! FLASH! I SUGGEST NOT TO SLEEP TONIGHT! TRUST ME!" Batman snapped.

Scared as they were Superman and Flash had backed up and away from Batman.

"Batman, I'm sure there was no reason to freak out or to even utter a threat of violence." Canary said.

"She's going to die if she fights out there." Batman said _trying to calm down_.

"Rachel, 'If one doesn't have a weakness, the weakness is their anger if you can make it so their anger gets the better of them then they don't think clearly.' that's what you told Green Arrow and I when you fought Sinestro. Don't you remember?" Canary asked.

"Yes. I do." Rachel said sounding upset and ashamed.

"We have a newcomer!" Shayera announced.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed as she punched a hole in the wall and walked out.

"Hi! I'm Galia!" Galia, the newcomer said as she saw Rachel walk by.

Rachel smiles sarcastically as she lowers her hand down. "No need to know me. Thanks."

"We really need to keep an eye on her." Batman said as the others nodded in agreement.

"What was that about? I thought the two of them would bond over being newbies together." Shayera asked.

"Today isn't her day. But she'll come around. I promise." Canary said as Galia was being introduced to everyone.

"What's wrong with her?" Galia asked.

"Don't ask." Batman responded.

"If we would've known what is wrong with her, we wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out _his_ issue yet." Flash said as he pointed to Batman.

"FLASH! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Batman snapped.

*Distant screams*

"What the hell is that?" Superman asked.

 **Well that was something wasn't it? I just know this story will get Flash killed. RIP Flash.**


	12. Chapter 12: Road to Recovery

Well, hi there. I am excited for this. I hope Flash doesn't die. However, he is my 2nd favourite character so we'll see.

I don't think I have to put a disclaimer I think you get the message

The League met up and ran out to see what the screaming was.

"NO!" Batman said. "I KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO BE IN DANGER! I TOLD YOU ALL!" Batman yelled as he ran towards Rachel. By the time he got to her, Thunder had disappeared.

Batman swooped her into his arms wrapped in his cape ready to take her to the Medical Bay.

"There's no time to waste! Hurry!" Canary said in a panic. Batman and Canary rushed her to the Medical Bay with the others following behind.

A couple weeks later, Rachel finally wakes up with Batman and Canary beside her.

"What am I doing here? Where is he? I need to kill him!" Rachel said struggling to get up but Canary held her down.

"LET. ME. GOOO!" Rachel screamed as she tried to fight off Canary but she continued to hold her down.

"Rachel please calm down. You tried to fight him and you lost." Canary said.

"So he's still out there? And you've done nothing but SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR ME TO WAKE UP?!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, protecting you is more important than fighting him right now. So calm down before I make you calm in a way you WON'T enjoy." Batman said as he tried (key word: TRIED) to calm down.

"I can't. Not if he's still out there." Rachel said angrily.

"Rachel, whatever this grudge is that you have against your brother, you need to let it go. Being in the Justice League, you can't have grudges on people. No matter how badly they hurt you and your family." Canary said while consoling Rachel.

"I don't hold grudges.I deal with my problems." Rachel said sarcastically but firm.

"Then when you're better and capable, we will help you with your problems. But you are not to go out there and try to kill him by yourself."

"Your favourite person is here!" Flash said in excitement.

"Flash, I have watched every episode of CSI, CSI: NY and NCIS. I can kill you in 15 different ways and make it look like Winnie The Pooh did it. Do not irritate me! Okay?!" Rachel threatened.

Batman started to laugh.

"Okay that's enough. You Rachel need to stop threatening people and you batman need to stop encouraging her by laughing." Canary said firmly.

"I swear you two act like my parents more than my actual parents." Rachel said as her actual parents walk in.

"I'm sorry what was that sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing mother!" Rachel said innocently.

"Are you talking back to me?" Rachel's mother asked.

"Yes mom. That's how a conversation works." Rachel responded.

"Quit the attitude problem young lady." Rachel's dad said.

"I don't have an attitude problem. You just have a problem with my attitude. And that's not my problem." Rachel responded sassily.

"Rachel, you do not treat anyone let alone your parents that way." Canary said feeling ashamed of her.

"What way?" Rachel responded.

"Please stop arguing Rachel." Canary said.

"I'm not arguing. I'm just simply stating why I'm right." Rachel said

"Ok that's enough sass for today." Batman said to Rachel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were an expert on my life and how I should live it. Please, continue while I take notes." Rachel said.

"Enough." Canary said to Rachel. "You need to calm down." Canary added.

"Ok. Ok fine. I'll calm down. Geez. Apparently jokes aren't appreciated around here." Rachel said sarcastically.

Flash burst out in laughter.

"FLAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH! YOU BETTER RUN! NNOOOOOWWW!" Batman screamed as he chased Flash around the Medical Bay which obviously didn't work cause he's the flash.

Rachel then bursts out in laughter.

Everyone laughed along with her to keep the mood happy.

When Batman and Flash came back, everyone was calm.

Another couple weeks have passed and Rachel has recovered.

"Now it's time to do your physio exercise do you remember it?" Canary asked Rachel.

"Yes. But I'm fine now. I want to go on missions!" Rachel replied.

"No you're not. You need to do your exercises. Don't make me get Batman. Remember what happened last time?" Canary said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't piss him off because you're bored. He has anger issues." Rachel replied.

"I wouldn't word it that way but okay." Canary replied.

"ANGER ISSUES?!" Batman said as he appeared behind them.

"And proof!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Listen kid, if you want to be on my good side, you better not say that again." Batman said.

"But it was Canary who said it after you left." Rachel replied innocently.

"CANARRRRRRYYYYY!" Batman screamed.

"There's a reason why I said it AFTER he left Rachel." Canary stated.

"Yeah. I know. Do we have any popcorn?" Rachel asked.

"No. We don't have popcorn." Canary replied.

"Can we go and get some then?" Rachel asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Okay."

"Really?!"

"NO!"

"Ok. Guess we have to do these stupid exercises. But I still want popcorn." Rachel said sadly but sarcastically.

"So when do we go and get the popcorn?" Flash said. "I heard something about popcorn." He added.

"Please Flash, take me with you!" Rachel said.

"NO!" Batman and Canary said at the same time.

"But I want popcorn. I'm going to get really angry without popcorn and you don't want to see me angry." Rachel said.

"There will be no popcorn. No- " Batman said but he got cut off by Rachel.

"I. WANT. POPCORN!" Rachel said angrily.

"No." Batman said. "Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and get started on those exercises." He added.

"Do you need cheering up Batman?" Rachel asked.

"I swear if you sing-" Batman got cut off by Rachel's singing.

"All her life she has seen

All the meanest side me

They took away the prophet's dream

For a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told

He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow"

Rachel then started to move over to the window. She just stood there staring out into space (literally). But kept singing

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)

When you've fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)

Oh-oh, oh, oh

Oh-oh, oh, oh

All the hurt, all the lies

All the…

All the hurt, all the lies

All the tears that they cry

When the moment is just right

You'll see fire in their eyes"

That's when she started to calm down and think about everything. She thought about her attitude, her friends and family, and even her grudge on her brother, although instead of the grudge getting worse it got better and she let go of a little bit of it.

"'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)

When you've fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)

(Power, power, power, power)

Every day, every hour turn that pain into power

(Power, power, power, power)

(Power, power, power, power)

Every day, every hour turn that pain into power

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul he's a got a beast

In his belly that's so hard to control

Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul he's a got a beast

In his belly that's so hard to control

Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's a how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)

When you've fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's a how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)

Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)

Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power

(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah

Whoa (power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly"

"I guess.. That cheered everyone up." Batman said.

"Did you just admit to feeling emotions?" Flash asked.

"No. pfft. As if. Shut up." Batman replied.

"Let's get to the exercises shall we?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Okay, sure." Canary answered.

There you go yeah Flash survived another chapter. Wait I did say he was one of my favorites, oh well then NNNNNNOOOOOO! (I like my favorite characters to die) So yeah, bye. *Runs away as angry Flash fans run after me with torches and pitchforks*


	13. Chapter 13: Disbelief

**Hi, so Flash is alive. Who knows maybe not for much longer. *Sees angry Flash fans* I said MAYBE!**

 **I own nothing**

"Rachel! I have exciting news!" Canary said excitedly.

"Yes, yes what is it?" Rachel said jumping up and down.

"Ok calm down. Gee it's just your first mission since you've came out of Medical Bay." Batman said.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Rachel screamed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh I do not want to deal with emotions." Batman said annoyed.

"But you're an emotional person." Flash said teasingly.

"Run." Batman said as he gave Flash a death stare.

"I'll save that for this mission thanks." Flash replied with a smirk.

"The mission is there is a bank robbery not too far from here. It needs to be stopped." Canary said.

"But that's too easy." Rachel complained.

"Alright, you want the mission or not?" Batman said intolerably.

"I guess it needs to be stopped so yes. I want the mission." Rachel said sadly.

Rachel, Canary, and Flash went down to stop the robbery. When they got there they saw there were three robbers. So each member went after one robber and it was stopped extremely fast. Although Rachel didn't stop it as fast as what Flash and Canary thought she would.

"You sure you're up to this kid?" Flash asked and they went back to the Watchtower.

"Why, do you ask?" Rachel asked

It was Canary who answered, "well you fell a lot it like you can't fight anymore."

"Hey don't you remember it's been awhile." Rachel answered.

"Tell. Us. Now" Canary ordered

That's when Rachel said "No one learns without getting it wrong."

"What?" Flash asked confused.

"That's from a song." Rachel said.

Canary stopped and looked at Rachel, "what's the song?"

"Try Everything." Rachel told her.

Flash and Canary crossed their arms. "Don't you dare try taking on hard missions." Canary said firmly. "You will lose right away."

"Yeah, you messed up a lot today." Flash agreed.

That's when Rachel started to sing:

" _I messed up tonight_

 _I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_

 _I keep falling down_

 _I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

 _Birds don't just fly_

 _They fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it won"_

Rachel then started to walk away but Flash and Canary followed her.

" _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

 _Though I'm on the lead_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _Oh oh try everything"_

That's when Rachel went onto the bridge and they knew what she was doing.

When the founding members first expanded the league they thought that it was going to fall apart and fail, but they tried anyways.

" _Look how far you've come_

 _You filled your heart with love_

 _Baby you've done enough that cut your breath_

 _Don't beat yourself up_

 _Don't need to run so fast_

 _Sometimes we come last but we did our best"_

Then she started to walk toward the teleportation pad so she can go back to her house and see her mom and dad.

" _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

 _Though I'm on the lead_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end_

 _And then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave_

 _I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them every day_

 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh, try everything"_

Then she was gone. They then started to think about what she had said or sang. They then knew that what needed was to be babied but they needed to help her get stronger in her fighting again. When she came back Canary was going to help her train and help her get her fighting skill back to what they were. Then get her back on the hard missions. No matter how much she worried about Rachel, Canary knew that if she is led on the right road Rachel can do anything.

The next day Rachel went in she was thinking about her brother.

"Hey, Rachel want to train a bit?" Canary asked

"Maybe in a little bit." Rachel said.

Green Arrow was there and he was wondering what was bothering her. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my brother." Rachel said.

Canary crossed her arms. "Don't you even think about going after him." She said firmly.

"Oh, no I wasn't thinking about doing that." Rachel said. "I was thinking about what he did to make me so mad in the first place."

"And, what did you come up with?" Arrow asked.

"I was just thinking of a song." Rachel said calmly.

"What what's the name of the song?" Canary asked.

"Why." Rachel told her

"I just want to know." Canary said.

"No, the song is called Why." Rachel said.

"Oh, and how does it go?" Arrow asked as he became more and more interested with each answer.

So Rachel start singing the song to them but she was having it put more towards her brother and her grudge:

" _You must have been in a_

 _Place so dark_

 _You couldn't feel the light_

 _Reachin' for you through_

 _That stormy cloud_

 _Now here we are_

 _Gathered in our little hometown_

 _This can't be the way_

 _You meant to draw a crowd"_

As Rachel kept singing she kept losing her grudge.

" _Oh why, that's what I keep asking_

 _Was there anything I could've_

 _Said or done_

 _Oh, I had no clue you were_

 _Masking_

 _A troubled soul, God only knows_

 _What went wrong and why_

 _You would leave the stage_

 _In the middle of a song"_

She then remembered in her past when her brother was seventeen and she was ten.

" _Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen_

 _As a seventeen-year-old_

 _Rounding third to score the_

 _Winning run_

 _You always played with passion_

 _No matter what the game_

 _When you took the stage_

 _You'd shine just like the sun"_

 **Flashback**

Her brother then wassing as she was listening she was ten years old and never did she think of singing to make others feel happy until she heard her brother singing.

" _Oh why, that's what I keep asking_

 _Was there anything I could've_

 _Said or done_

 _Oh, I had no clue you were_

 _Masking_

 _A troubled soul, God only knows_

 _What went wrong and why_

 _You would leave the stage_

 _In the middle of a song"_

She couldn't stand to see her brother so sad, so she walked in to cheer him up with her singing

" _Now the oak trees are swaying_

 _In the early autumn breeze_

 _A golden sun is shining on my face_

 _Through tangled thoughts_

 _I a mockingbird sing_

 _This old world really ain't that_

 _Bad of a place"_

Rachel then came back to the present and then noticed that her brother helped her get into the Justice League, Rachel couldn't believe how hard she judged him.

" _Oh why, there's no comprehending_

 _And who am I to try to_

 _Judge or explain_

 _Oh, but I do have one_

 _Burning question_

 _Who told you life wasn't_

 _Worth the fight_

 _They were wrong, they lied_

 _Now you're gone and we cry_

 _'Cause it's not like you to_

 _Walk away_

 _In the middle of a song"_

Rachel then finished with.

" _Your beautiful song_

 _Your absolutely beautiful song"_

After she was done she said "I...Can't...Believe...It."

 **What is it? What can't Rachel believe?**


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback

**Disclaimer: Said it like 100 time no need to repeat myself another 100 times**

Canary looked at her in confusion. "You can't believe what?"

"My brother, he's the reason why I sing to make people feel happy." Rachel told her.

Canary could tell that Rachel was in as much disbelief as she was.

Rachel then remembered another moment with her brother.

 **Flashback**

"Hey, sis what's bugging you?" Ryan, Rachel's brothers real name.

Rachel looked at her brother in sadness but then looked away.

"You know you can tell me." Ryan told Rachel.

"Well, these bullies keep bullying me at school." Rachel told her brother.

Her brother came and and sat beside to her and said, "Yeah I understand, some people need to open their small minds instead of their big mouths." He looked at Rachel.

Rachel smirked "Yeah, you're right but they will still bully me ad bring me down." She said

"Well, if people are trying to bring you down it only means that you are above them." He told her. Rachel looked at her brother "Got anything else for me?" She asked

"Well" Ryan thought "Always remember that some people need a high five in the face with a chair that's on fire." He said then they both laughed

"Yeah well, whenever I'm sad you're there, Whenever I'm having problems you are there, whenever my life seems out of control, you are always there. Let's face it you're bad luck." Rachel said to him. And they kept laughing.

She then couldn't be sad anymore. Rachel and Ryan just kept saying funny things to each other and laughing for hours.

 **End of flashback**

She started to smile at the memory. " _How could I have forgot all about that memory?"_ She asked herself.

"Um, Rachel you okay?" Arrow asked.

She was snapped out of her daydreaming, "Uh, yeah I'm fine just remembering something.

She then walked away. She walked into the training room and started to work on her fighting moves.

 **Flashback again**

Rachel was practicing her karate. Her brother came down. "What'cha doing?" He asked

"Just… practicing." She answered him out of breath.

"Well if you're practicing then make sure your stance is correct." He told her and showed her what she was doing wrong and showed her the proper way.

"Oh, thanks." She thanked her brother. Then she tried the way that he showed her.

She then looked at her brother, "Hey bro?"

"Yeah sis." He said.

"I heard mom and dad say that you have powers, is that true?" Rachel asked her brother

He looked at her and smiled. "Yep it true, all of it." He answered.

"Cool." Rachel said excitedly. "What are you planning on doing with them?" She asked

He then looked at her thoughtfully. "You know I never thought of that. I guess I would like to help people. Fight evil."

"Really, like be in the Justice League?" Rachel said.

His face then lit up, "Yeah that would be so cool." He said.

Rachel then gasped. "If I work on my hand-to-hand combat then I could be so awesome that they let me in too."

He then laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Rachel asked defensively

He then looked behind her her, "Oh, it's nothing about you." He told her.

"Then why are you laughing?" She asked.

She then looked behind her and screamed, then started to laugh.

Behind her was a fake spider. She was afraid of spiders.

Rachel looked at Ryan angrily

"I didn't do it." He told her still laughing

"Why are you still laughing?" She asked.

"Because whoever did is a genius." He said.

Then they both laughed.

 **End of flashback**

"Rachel" Rachel heard Canary say her name.

"Uh, yeah what is it?" Rachel asked

Canary and Arrow came forward. "We kept calling your name but you didn't respond." Arrow told her.

"Oh, sorry just thinking." Rachel told them.

She then remembered another memory.

 **Flashback again**

Rachel was in her house looking out a window. Her brother walked up to her. "Rachel?"

Rachel jumped, "Um, yes what is it?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him. " do you ask?" She then looked out the window again.

"You're window staring. Something's wrong." He said.

Rachel sighed, "you know me too well."

Ryan smiled, "So, what's wrong?"

"I got a test tomorrow." She told him.

He sat beside her, "So, what's wrong with that?" He asked

"It's in math, I bad at math." She told him.

He then looked at her and smiled, "Hey, same here. Sometimes I let math know something."

"And that is?" She looked at him confused.

"Dear math,

Grow up and solve your own problems I tired of solving them for you." He told her

She laughed. "I'm doing algebra." She told him.

"Oh yeah, that sucks." He said, "especially when you have to find x and y."

That's when Rachel's face lit up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just thought of something funny." She told him

He looked at her. "And that is?"

"Dear Math,

Please stop asking me to find your x she's clearly not coming back. Move on dude. And don't ask y either."

Then they both laughed

Her brother then looked at her, "or there's

Dear math,

I liked you better before you added the alphabet into your problems."

Rachel then said "Yeah, Dear math,

Go and buy a calculator and solve your own problems. I'm a teenager, not a therapist."

Both of them laughed.

 **End of flashback**

"RACHEL!" Arrow yelled

"What!?" Rachel jumped

"Did you hear anything I said" He asked

She looked at the floor. "No."

Arrow sighed. "I said that you are go to train with me. Canary is out on a mission."

"Oh, okay." She said

Arrow and Rachel went into the sparring arena. Then they started. Rachel remembered his fighting style and just like on her first day she kicked his butt.

 **Flashback (man there's a lot of flashback in this)**

Rachel was again working on her karate. Her brother came down, "what'cha doing?"

"Oh, you know thinking of a way to kick your butt." She said.

"Well anything you think of won't happen." He told her.

"Oh yeah, want to put your words where your mouth is?" She asked

He then got ready "Bring. It. on."

They then started, and by the end Rachel kicked her brother's butt.

She then looked at him. "Looks like my plan worked." She said

"So, what was your plan?" Ryan asked

"Honestly, I wish I knew so I can kick your butt again." Rachel told him.

Then they both laughed.

 **End of flashback**

Rachel then left the training room.

"Hey, trainings not over yet!" Arrow said.

Rachel didn't listen to her. She was going to find her brother.

 **Well, that was something so that's that why is she going after her brother? Lets find out next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: A new side

**Hi let's get into this**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah me don't own.**

Rachel walked down the street and then called her brothers name. Then her brother appeared in front of her.

"What do you want? Attack me again" He snapped

"No." She told him

"Then… what do you want?" He asked her confused.

"I wanted to tell you that I-I'm s-sor-sorry." She apologized.

He looked at her confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

Rachel dropped her head in shame. "Because I attacked you. I was so angry and I couldn't let my anger go. I should have done that long ago. But I didn't. So I'm sorry." Rachel told him.

"How come you are letting it go now?" Her brother asked.

She looked up at him. "I was remembering memories of you and me."

"So?" He asked her.

"I remembered something that you told me." She told him.

He tilted his head in confusion. "That is?"

"When I was going out to get revenge on a bully that finally stopped bullying me you told me "Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die." I don't want to drink anymore poison anymore." She told him.

He then smiled and looked at her with happiness and said, "I accept your apology." He told her.

Then Canary, Batman, and Flash went in between her and her brother. "Don't you dare hurt her." Batman said.

Rachel then ran through them. "Don't attack him." She said standing in front of her brother.

"What? Get out of the way." Flash said.

"No." Rachel said.

"Are you choosing your brother instead of us?" Canary asked.

Rachel then looked at her "are you making me choose?" She asked

Canary then stood up straight "Yes" she answered

"Then I guess I am." Rachel said. The other league members looked at her in disbelief.

"But… but you said you hated him." Canary said.

Rachel then looked at Canary. "I don't hate him anymore I forgave him. I'm no longer going to be weak I'm going to be strong."

"What do you mean? You were always strong." Flash said.

"No I wasn't. There's a saying that goes: "Weak people revenge, Strong people forgive, intelligent people ignore." I'm going to be strong and forgive. I'm tired of being weak." Rachel told them.

Canary then looked at her in sadness. And Batman said "But you told us he destroyed your family."

"I was remembering memories then I remembered the day that I thought that he destroyed our family. He told my mom and dad to stop their singing career I now don't think I heard the entire conversation." She told them.

Her brother then walk up behind her. "Did you only hear when I told them to stop their singing career?" He asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Well the full conversation was…" Thunder said

 **Flashback**

Ryan walked up to his parents. "Mom, dad can I talk to you?" Ryan asked. Ryan was only eleven.

"Yes of course you can." His mom said.

Ryan was think of how he can say what he wanted to say. ""Well when you go out on your tours well I feel like you don't pay attention to and don't care about me. Do you care about me?" Ryan asked his mother and father.

"What of course we do Ryan." His mother told him

Ryan happily at his mother "That's good. Also" Ryan started but he was scared to continue.

"Also what?" His father asked.

Ryan looked at the floor. "Also can you stop your singing career?" Ryan asked.

"What? Why?" His father asked.

"It's just that I don't want Rachel to feel the same way. She should be happy and not feel like her parent don't care about her." Ryan told them.

They then looked at him with loving eyes. "I see your point and it is a good one." His mother said. Then she looked at his father. "I think that we should stop our singing career. Besides I think that it might be better for us. We won't have the stress of having to take care of kids while paying attention to our fans." She said.

"Yes I agree." His father agreed. "Thank you Ryan, for bringing this to us." He thanked Ryan. "Go and see your sister." He told Ryan

 **Flashback over**

"So that is why I asked them to to stop singing." Thunder told Rachel.

Rachel then looked at him. "Oh, I thought that you didn't want them to continue their dream." Rachel admitted. Then Rachel looked at him with happiness. "Thank you."

Then the league member were feeling betrayed. "I can't believe you would choose a villain over us." Canary said.

"I'm sorry but I want to be with my brother." Rachel told her.

Then Rachel and Thunder left.

The league member then went back to the Watchtower. "Did you find her?" Arrow asked worriedly.

"Yeah we did." Canary said bitterly.

Arrow looked at her with surprise. "Where is she then?"  
"With her brother." Flash told him.

Superman then can in worried. "Did she get hurt?" He asked

"NO! SHE BETRAYED US!" Batman told him.

Arrow then in disbelief said. "You have got to be kidding me."

Canary then look at him. "No he's not kidding you. She chose her brother over us." Canary to Arrow.

"No she wouldn't she couldn't" said Shayera who had been listening in.

Flash then looked at her. "But she did. She's no longer in the league." Flash said as he handed J'onn her league membership card.

Everyone then looked at the three heroes as they left the room. "How could Rachel betray us?" Superman asked

"She's related to a villain" Arrow said.

"Well, also we did insult her after she told us that Thunder is her brother, and baby her after she got hurt." Shayera said.

"Yeah you're right. No wonder she hates us." Superman said.

Then they all went back to their jobs.

 **I can not believe it Rachel who wanted to be a member of the Justice League and hated her brother quit the Justice League and joined her brother. Okay now I'm in disbelief.**


	16. Chapter 16: Insults to the league

**Hello there, I think this will be either the last or second last chapter will see but I do know that we are almost done.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it anymore?**

As Rachel and Ryan (Thunder) walked down the street they decided that they were going to go back to their house.

"Mom, dad. I'm home." Rachel said.

Her mother and father ran over and hugged her. "Good to see you're okay." Her mother said as she looked up. "Ryan you're home."

Ryan walked farther in. "Hi, mother, hi father." He said.

His father looked at him, "wait aren't you the villain Thunder?"

Ryan nodded his head. "I'm so sorry."

His father nodded. Then looked at Rachel. "So when do you go back up to the Watchtower?" He asked

Rachel looked down at her feet. "Never." She said

"WHAT?" Her father and mother said.

She looked at them. "They said I had to either choose my brother or the league and I chose my brother." She told them.

"Well that was very brave of you." Her mother told her.

Rachel smiled. Then went up to her room. Ryan followed.

"So, what are you going to be doing now?" Rachel asked Ryan.

Ryan looked at her with fire blazing in his eyes. "I want to give the Justice League a piece of my mind." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

He kept looking at her. "Making you choose between your dream or your family. How cruel can they be?"

"Yeah you're right. They also after I told them that you are my brother, they insulted me." She told him.

He then looked out the window. "Okay now that's just down right rude."

"But still for them to insult me, I would first have to value their opinion first." She said.

"Yeah." He said. "But how can we take them down?"

Rachel smiled, "I know all their fighting techniques."

"Awesome. They don't stand a chance between us." He said

So then Rachel and Thunder started to looked for members of the justice league. Then they saw some member that were on patrol so they went after them. When they got closer they saw that it was, Shayera and Green Lantern. Rachel smirked.

"So two founding members together. Birdbrain and Green Lantern child." Rachel insulted.

"You did not just insult us." Shayera said

"You're right I didn't insult you, I described you." Rachel smirked.

Thunder looked at Rachel "nice one."

"Let me guess you want to kill us?" Green Lantern guessed

"Yep" Rachel said

"Why do you look so calm then?" Shayera asked.

"I may look calm, but in my head I've killed you seven times." Rachel told her

"Okay now you're talking like an idiot." lantern said.

"Of course she's talking like and idiot. How else could you understand her?" Thunder said.

That's when Superman came in. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Then it must have not been your business." Rachel said

"What are you talking about?" Superman asked.

Thunder and Rachel looked at each other. "Honestly, you do know that everyone has the right to be stupid, but you're just abusing the privilege." Rachel told him.

Superman then narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say I was stupid?" He asked.

"No I didn't say you were stupid I said you are stupid there's nothing past tense about it." Rachel said as she went and attacked Shayera "You do know I can fly? you can't get at me." Shayera said to Rachel.

"Who said that you needed to stay on the ground?" Rachel asked as a bolt of lightning hit Shayera.

"SHAYERA!" Green Lantern yelled.

Rachel then looked at Green Lantern. "Awh, are you worried about your ex girlfriend? I never knew you had a good heart until now." Rachel insulted Green Lantern as Shayera hit the ground unconscious.

That's when Green Lantern went after her. Rachel dodged him. Then he made a bubble around her. "So you have a ring that can make anything you want and you decide to act like a child and make shapes. Wow now I'm scared." Rachel teased.

"You're the one insulting us. You're the one that is calling us stupid and idiots. You're the child here." Green Lantern said.

"Oh, sorry my bad for calling you stupid, I thought that you knew already." Rachel said as a bolt of lightning hit Green Lantern until he collapsed.

That's when Rachel saw Superman go after thunder. "Hey, Superman." Rachel called.

Superman turned to look at her. "WHAT!" He shouted.

"I was just wondering have you hugged an idiot yet?" She asked

He looked at her confused. "No." He said

"Me neither come here!" She said insultingly.

That's when he looked at her with fire in his eyes. And he flew after her. Then another bolt of lightning hit him and another and another until there was at least ten bolts that hit him and he fell to the ground. Rachel and Thunder went away.

Canary and Wonder woman found the heroes that had fought Rachel and Thunder. "What happened?" Canary asked.

"Rachel." Superman said.

"What?" Canary asked

"She insulted us and attacked us." Shayera said.

Wonder woman looked at the with surprise. "I can't believe she would do that."

"Well she did." Green Lantern said.

Canary's expression then changed to anger. "Let's go back to the Watchtower and find a way to defeat them."

So they did.

As the league members went to the Watchtower Rachel and Thunder looked for more league members. That's when they spotted Flash and Dr. Light.

"Well hello Slowpoke and Dr. flashlight." Rachel said.

"Hey, I am no slowpoke." Flash said.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Rachel said.

"Well you're a… um… Trator." Flash said

"Oh sorry, for you to insult me, I would first have to value your opinion first nice try though." Rachel retorted back.

Then Dr. Light used her powers to attack Rachel. "You, do not insult us." She said.

"Oh, really? I guess that light that you use to attack isn't use to do anything else. Maybe I should put a light bulb over your head but that probably still would work because you have nothing to light it up with." Rachel retorted as Thunder tackled Dr. Light. He then punched and kicked her until she was unconscious.

Then Flash went after her. "You know you're like a slinky." She said.

Flash stopped "What?" He asked.

"You're not really good for much, but bring a smile to my face when pushed down the stairs." She said as she ran at him when he was right in front of some stairs. She smile as he fell. "See." She finished.

That's when Rachel and Thunder went away from that fight. "Okay. This is awesome. Now we can do anything." Thunder said.

"I know. This is better than being tied to their silly rules." Rachel said.

"Yeah." They high fived each other.

After a while of attacking Justice League members they decided to take a break and just relax so they put on regular clothes and walked around.

They stopped for ice cream. They went for a walk around the park and shopped at some stores. Then they decided that they wanted to attack some more members.

They got back into their costumes and went out looking for some members again. Rachel was thinking of some insults to tell them.

 **Well that happened next chapter will be the last one. So see you later.**


End file.
